


Hide And Seek

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family, bunergamenight, letsplayagame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: You play hide and seek with the scooby gang and you go all hawkeye, hiding in the vents.There is a smutty second chapter.Warnings: none, just some hunting friends in the dark
Relationships: Gabriel/Reader
Series: Bunker Game Night [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Kudos: 26





	1. In the dark

You sat on your bed staring at the same page for about fifteen minutes. As much as you loved reading, you had spend too many time with book is the past couple of days.

It seemed like all the monsters were gone for a vacation on Spooky Island. Not even a single ghost was up for a simple salt and burn.

All you did in the past week was research, combat training and working on your stealth. To make things worse, it was raining constantly while the temperature dropped close to the freezing point. You couldn’t even go for a run, without the danger of slipping on some ice and probably break a bone or two.

The faineance got on your nerves. Even Sam and Dean who were usually thankful for a break got in a foul mood. You were bitching at each other constantly and a big fight was definitely in the air.

With a loud „Arrrgh“, you fell backwards and hid your face in the open book, kicking your legs in frustration.

„Is there a reason you’re acting like a pissy toddler, darling?“ the accented, deep voice made you sit up and throw your book in the direction the words came from.

„Tsk, you’re loosing your aiming accuracy…I couldn’t even feel this wind when it passed my head,“ the King of Hell admonished you.

„Shut up, Crowley! As long as you don’t have a running target for me, go and fuck over some demons or stupid humans,“ you growled, not in the mood for a fruitless conversation with the handsome Scot.

„I take it, you forgot what day it is then?“ he asked you with a small smirk.

While you furrowed your brows and tried to visualize the calender in your head, you heard a rush of wings and Goldilocks of the archangels appeared next to Crowley.

„Oh no! She forgot! We are doomed!“ Gabriel’s cry was full of disappointment.

The sounds from your room obviously alerted Dean, who suddenly pushed you door open and towered in the doorway.

“What the…uhm.” He looked from you to the two supernatural beings, a slow grin turning the edges of his mouth upwards.

“Shouldn’t you two sit on her shoulders? Angel left, Devil right?” he laughed at his own joke.

You jumped out of your bed, when a small voice came up from your right shoulder. “I am the only devil in this room!”

Looking to your right, you saw a tiny Lucifer, jumping around on your shoulder, trying to avoid your swatting hand.

You grabbed him by the neck of his shirt with your thumb and pointer finger, throwing him at your pillows. The moment he hit your bed, the morning star was back to his normal size and laughing at you.

“This was fun! So what’s the name of the game tonight?” he asked, stretching out on your bed and putting his hands behind his head.

“Fuck! The Game Night!” you face palmed, not believing you could actually forget about your monthly night, that once started on accident and was now loved and expected from your friends.

In fact, it was exactly what you and the brothers needed to come over your cabin fever.

“Dean, go and get some drinks ready in the library. Luce, use your angel radio to call for Cas. Crowley, zap your ass over to Charlie, I bet she’s already waiting for her ‘taxi’. You, Gabe, get Sammy and tell him if he falls asleep on his books again, I will braid his hair and spray it with super glue, after I decorated his plait with daisies.” You shouted instructions, while walking out of your room for a quick shower. “I meet you all in twenty in the library!”

As you entered the library, you were met with questioning stares. Your hands were empty, but your outfit gave a clue to what you were up tonight. Black yoga pants, a tight fitting black shirt and no-skid socks. Your damp hair was up in a tight bun and your make-up consisted of mascara and cherry lip balm.

The green eyed hunter pushed out a chair for you with his foot and offered you a glass with a dark red liquid. “Dragon blood. Charlie has been on another medieval market and brought us some bottles. Tastes good…like mulled wine, but without the cinnamon.”

You went over to hug your friend and admire her new hair-band, before sitting down next to Dean.

“I’m sorry, I forgot about the bunker game night. But fear not, my friends, I had a brilliant idea during my shower.” you announced, causing Crowley, Lucifer and Gabriel to grin, when they thought about you in the shower.

“Yes, my dear pervies, I do shower naked. So can we please get back to the topic?!” you rolled your eyes, knowing the 'men’ far too good for your own liking sometimes.

Of course it was Sam, who followed your trail of thoughts. “Come out, come out wherever you are…” he sang in a high voice, winking at you.

“Welcome to my head, Sammy,” you laughed, blowing him a kiss. It was scary how you always knew what the other one was thinking, but you’ve accepted it a long time ago and now loved it as part of your close friendship.

“For all of you, who still don’t know, what he’s talking about, we’re going to play hide and seek.” Looking around the table, you saw faces with wicked grins, delighted smirks and some eye rolls (guess who).

“Does anyone volunteer to be the seeker or do we have to find one by lot?” To your surprise, Dean rose his hand.

“I’m definitely up for some hunting, even if it’s only you. But, remember the first rule. No magic! Repeat it with me, angels, demon and Devil.”

“No magic” echoed through the room as everyone agreed.

“Alright. Dean will give us all five minutes to hide in the bunker. If you hide in one of the boys’ rooms, you might get shot. If you hide in mine, you’ll wish I just shot you. Everyone found, belongs to the seeking team. Last one hiding wins and gets a price. Now, finish your drinks guys and lady and in fifteen minutes we’ll switch off the lights and start the game.” With these words, you walked over to Charlie, to sit on the table in front of her and talk to your favorite red head while you sipped on your dragon blood.

Gabriel joined you, hoisting himself up next to you and asking Charlie about her latest LARP experience. He never made fun of you girls for being nerdy. As long as you had fun, he was all for it. Suddenly, his nostrils flared and he sniffed.

“Why does it smell like cherries?” he asked, first scanning Charlie then you, his eyes finally resting on your lightly red tinted lips. “You better hope, I won’t end up in the seeking team, because I’ll find those tasty lips with closed eyes.” His words were more like a hum, when he leaned close to your ear.

With a nervous laugh and a pretty obvious blush, you emptied your glass and jumped from the table to stand at the head of it.

“Everybody ready? Cas, please switch off the light in the whole bunker. Dean, go to your room and wait for five minutes before you go on your hunting tip…no weapons, please.” You hugged your 'big brother’ and kissed his chin, shoving him into the hallway.

Counting down from ten, you went over your plan in your head. Remembering the plans of the bunker you found some time ago and after watching the avengers again last night, you decided to hide in the vents. Nobody ever talked about the vents, but of course the windowless bunker hat to get the air circulating. The nearest entry was over some shelfs on your right.

When darkness engulfed all of you preys, you waited for the rushed footsteps to get out of the door and then tiptoed over and climbed a shelf to find the grid above your head, remove it and climb into the dusty smelling duct.

Carefully moving forward on your hands and knees, you made your way through the library and the hallway, until you reached the kitchen.

Hearing muffled sound from under you, you rested flat on your stomach and inched forward until you could peer down through the coverage. Even in the dark, the tiny green light from the microwave illuminated the room enough for you to see the crouched figure under the table. You saw the tiny frame shoot up in shock, when the door banged open and Dean entered the scene. Charlie tried to muffle her giggles with her hands over her mouth, but the trained hunter already was aware of her and dragged her out by the ankle.

“Gotcha!” he whispered. “Is anyone else in here?” When the red head shook her long curls, he grabbed her by the hand and lead her out into the hallway again.

Knowing Dean, you stayed still for another minute. He rewarded you with jumping into the room again with a loud “HA!”

When nobody jumped up in surprise, he pouted and disappeared again, mumbling something about checking the bathrooms.

You moved on on your way through the vents, taking some wrong turns and having to scoot back, because the space was too narrow to actually turn around.

The way led you through your, Sam’s and Dean’s room, making you think about the rules. With a shrug, you decided, you weren’t actually cheating, because you never touched the floor.

In the distance you could hear some steps, a short, hissed argument and you knew, Crowley was now on Dean’s side.

When you crawled over the opening in one of the bathrooms, you could have sworn to see some honey colored eyes, meeting yours for a split second and hear Gabe’s chuckle in your head. But as the room beneath you stayed silent, you convinced you and your burning cheeks it was just your imagination and moved on until you hid the slide to the lower floor.

You came to a halt above the gym, hearing somebody silently move around on the mats. Knowing instantly it was Sam, you couldn’t stop the giggle, muffling it with the crook of your elbow.

At your tiny sound, he stopped dead, looking up to the vent, he never thought about before.

Jumping up, he grabbed the lid, tore it off and pulled himself up so he could poke his head in. When he spotted you, he began to climb into the vent, whispering. “Lucifer is out and so is Cas. He actually hid behind a fucking door…” Shaking your head with a sigh, you answered “probably wanted to be caught by Dean…these two are giving me a constant headache. Charlie is out and I heard Crowley arguing, so he is now a seeker, too. That leaves you, Gabe and me.”

A loud bang from under you made you freeze. Several people entered the gym mumbling. “Damn! I would have put money on Sam being here!” Dean cursed.

“Hey! What’s this?” Charlie asked, kicking against the metal lid on the floor.

You caught Sam’s eyes, mouthing a silent 'sorry’, before pushing against his shoulders. With wide eyes he fell back through the hole and landed right at Lucifer’s feet.

“Gotcha, Goldilocks!” the Devil cheered, helping a growling hunter to stand up.

Dean sadly knew you too well. “If Sam is here, (Y/N) won’t be far away. Go check the other rooms,” he instructed his team, while keeping his eyes on the vents, his forehead wrinkled in thinking.

You tried to move backwards without causing any sound. Thankfully, your non-skid socks were a good choice, so you made it until the corner, before Dean had the chance to get a look into the vents.

To your dismay, he inhaled deeply, getting a nose full of dust and some of your mango scented shower gel. “She’s in the vents! Son of a bitch! This woman is dangerous!” he yelled down to his followers, before trying to follow you.

Giving a shit about causing noises, you rapidly climbed up to the main floor again, hearing Dean swear and curse behind you, when he got stuck with his broad shoulders and heavy boots.

Over the bathroom, you kicked down the mask, fell down to the floor, opened the door and through a sock down the hallway, before silently climbing up into the vents again, crawling on your stomach until you were above your own room.

With a thundering heart, you rolled on your back, closing your eyes and willing your breathing to go back to normal.

You don’t know how long you lay there listening to the yelling and running in the bunker, waiting for someone to grab your ankle with a triumphant cheer.

When nothing happened, you slowly opened your eyes, only to be met with two golden, shiny seas of honey.

As you opened your mouth for a scream, you were silenced by a pair of soft lips, swallowing your sounds. It took your poor brain a while to figure out, Gabriel was kissing you upside down, his nose on your chin and his throat above your forehead.

“Hmmmm…you taste like cherries,” he mumbled when he let go of your lips. You were sure, your blush was able to illuminate the scene, the way your cheeks burned with heat.

“You mind giving me another taste, honey?” your favorite angel asked you, before nibbling softly on your lower lip.

With a sigh, you waved your hands in his soft hair and met him with in a hungry kiss.


	2. In bed with an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the second chapter of Gabe & reader. They met in the vents and ended up with a kiss.
> 
> Now it’s time for the smutty part. Hope you enjoy.

Kissing Gabe was almost unreal. His hair was soft under your fingers and the sensation of his lips on yours made your brain all fuzzy.

An annoying high squeaking sound found it’s way into your ears, but you were too lost in the kiss to recognize the alarm bells slowly going on in your head.

When the old vents gave in under your weight, your eyes opened in shock and you fell down toward the floor, Gabe above you and metallic pieces flying around you. To your utter surprise, you stopped midair as if somebody casted a stasis spell.

„Now, now, (Y/NN). I thought you were astonishing for creeping through the vents, but kissing my sibling is way beyond my expectations.“ Lucifer stood in your room, a hand still risen. Apparently, you weren’t wrong with your brief thought about a spell. He definitely saved you from breaking a bone on the hard floor (Gabe would have healed it in no time, but avoiding pain was always welcome) and causing everyone to rush in because of the noise.

With a swift motion of his finger, you and Gabe lowered unto your bed and with another one, the vents were as good as new.

„Brother,“ Gabe spoke up, but Lucifer interrupted him. „For this once, I’ll be a good brother and help you get the girl. I’ll lead the others on a fake trail around the bunker for…let’s say an hour. It could be fun to annoy Dean and Crowley with a fruitless hunt and maybe lock them accidentally in somewhere.“

With these words, Lucifer was out of the door and running down the hallway, yelling for Dean. „Come on, Squirrel! I heard (Y/N) sliding down again. Maybe she’s trying to lock herself into the cell!“

The silence following this absurd scene gave you some time to sort your thoughts and look shyly at the angel that was still hovering above you.

With a smirk, Gabriel shifted his position until he was no longer upside down above you, cupping your face with one hand.

„Would you like to talk about this or postpone it in the favor of a different urge?“he asked you.

Looking into his eyes for a hint of his intentions, you took a deep breath. When all you could find was adoration and lust, you decided to take advantage of the situation.

Without another thought, you met his lips in another passionate kiss. Gabriel’s eyes widened in surprise before closing in delight as he opened his mouth to grant your tongue access.

When you rolled around on your bed, a cloud of dust emerged from your clothes, making you sneeze.

Laughing, he pulled you on his lap, looking up at you with a wide grin. „You did a very good job at cleaning the vents. In fact you look like a feather duster. May I help you with that?“

Sneezing again, you nodded, not expecting his next move. With a wave of his hands, your pants and t-shirt disappeared, leaving you only in your underwear and your single no-skid sock.

You squeaked, blushed like a well cooked lobster and tried to cross your arms over your breasts. Without effort, Gabriel caught your wrists and rolled you over again. „Don’t hide, sweet cheeks. You have no reason to be ashamed. My father was at his best when he created you.“

Staring up into his whiskey eyes, you opened your mouth to tell him, how wrong he was and what was far from perfect at you, but he cut you off with a soft kiss.

„Father doesn’t make mistakes like that. You are the perfect you. Look at yourself as an overall picture and don’t focus on the small things you don’t like. The whole you is wonderful and perfect. I see your shining soul, your loving heart and the beauty of your vessel.“ he murmured, kissing down your neck. „Your silken skin,“ his finger traveled down your throat to the valley of your breasts. „Your running heart,“ he licked over your pulse. „Your delicious curves,“ his hand went down to get comfortable at the round of your hip.

You closed your eyes, marveling at the way he made you feel. His hands sent shivers down your spine and his words made all your fears fly away.

When you let your hands travel down his back, you were disappointed by the layer of fabric keeping you from touching his bare skin.

„Gabe!“ you sighed. „You think you could help a bit with your angel mojo and make us even?“

„Your wish is my command,“ he grinned, snapping his fingers, leaving him in only his boxer briefs and, you realized, as you let your feet travel down his legs, one sock.

Laughter shook your body and earned a satisfied smile from the archangel. „There is nothing better than a good laugh to lighten the mood. You tend to over think things, honey!“

„You are amazing, Gabriel!“ you laughed, pulling him closer so his body was flush with yours and caught his wonderful lips in a heated kiss. You didn’t even realize when he got rid of your bra, but the warm, wet touch of his tongue on your nipple made you arch your back and moan.

Wrapping your legs around his mid, you pushed your groin up, to rub your panty covered fold against the hard bulge in his boxers.

“More!” you demanded, waving your hands into his hair and pulling his head to your other breast.

He followed your lead eagerly, sucking at the bud and bringing his teeth down until you cried out in pleasure, all the while pumping his hips and forcing his hard on to brush against your clit.

Heavy clouds of lust formed in your brain, making it hard to form a coherent sentence, so you stayed with moans and whimpers.

When you got close, you yelled his name. “Gabriel! Mojo…clothes…want you!”

“Thank Father! I couldn’t wait any longer,” he groaned, making your underwear disappear and lining up with your throbbing center.

When he pushed into you, your head went into overdrive. The increasing feeling of being stretched and filled was delicious. You pushed up until he was fully sheathed, your head falling back against the pillows, your eyes opened to find his.

His face was beautiful, eyes shining and his forehead wrinkled in concentration. “Move, oh please move,” you pleaded, thinking you might burst if he didn’t do anything against the building pressure in your lower belly.

Gabriel started slow, but increased his speed and depth with every stroke until you were a writhing mess under him, pushing your heels against his ass to get him even closer.

Within minutes, you could feel your orgasm approach with seven league boots. “Gabe, I’m…ooooh God! Just a bit…” your brain was too hot for actual sentences, but thankfully, the man above you caught what you intended.

His thumb came down and pushed your clit harshly, causing you to clamp down around him with his name falling from your lips like a prayer.

Your whole body flushed, as the waves of your orgasm crashed over your head and threw you into a maelstrom of pleasure. Feeling his hips stutter and his cock swelling inside you, prolonged your high.

When you finally came down to earth, Gabriel had buried his face in your neck and was breathing rapidly.

“I hope we can do this again after our date tomorrow night,” he murmured.

“We have a date?” you breathed, running your hands down his spine, caressing his soft skin.

“Yes! Tomorrow and the day after and so on and so on. I wanted to ask you out before we’d ended up naked in your bed, but you won’t find me complaining,” he chuckled.

After some cuddling and a lot of lovely kisses, you finally remembered the Game Night.

“Come on, zapp us into our clothes, so we can bath in the glory of our victory in the library!” you said, sitting up and listening for sounds in the bunker.

Ten minutes later, you sat down in the library, clinking glasses full of dragon blood and waiting for the other to come back. Gabe had obviously used his angel radio to inform his brother about the end of your ‘break’, because within minutes, Dean entered the room with a grumpy look on his face, followed closely by the rest of your group.

“No! Only one can be the winner. There are two of you!” he grouched, earning an eye roll from you.

“Calm down, President Snow or do I have to take out the berries?” you huffed. Charlie laughed at your comment and Sam came over to hug you.

“It’s alright, Katniss. I don’t want to start a revolution,” Dean gave in, falling down in a chair.

“I think is was a victory for all of us. Dean and Sam are in a better mood, Crowley had the possibility to argue with Cas about humanity and Charlie giggled the whole time. And Gabe and (Y/N) clearly got…” Lucifer interrupted himself at the death glare of you. “…to be the winning team.” he finally finished his sentence in a lame excuse.

“So, what’s the price?” Charlie asked, looking at you suspiciously. She was very difficult to fool and you knew, she was already putting pieces together in her mind.

“Two days off at a far away beach, where palms grow and drinks are served in coconuts with a little umbrella.” Gabe announced, winking at you.

You smiled at him, already imagining him in surfer shorts on a sun lounge somewhere in the South See, ignoring the wail of your so called brothers.

This was definitely just the beginning.


End file.
